Doremi Harukaze
"The worlds most miserable pretty girl!" |kanji =春風 どれみ Harukaze Doremi |dub =Dorie Goodwyn |gender =Female |blood =B |birthday=July 30th, 1990 |instrument = Piano |food = Steak |color = Pink |japanese =Chiemi Chiba |english=Amy Palant}} Doremi Harukaze (English Dorie Goodwyn)' '''is the main character of Ojamajo Doremi. An average eight year old child until she learns the owner of Misora's Magical Shop is really a witch. Bio Doremi Harukaze led a very unlucky life full of arguing parents, a spiteful little sister, a hard time with her studies, and a lack of romance. One day while wandering home she happened to come by a strange magic shop she never noticed before. There, she learned of the owner's true identity and was turned into a Apprentice Witch in order to change her back. A clumsy girl who happens to fall in love very easily and is always a true friend. Because of her passion for magic and witches, Doremi often deals with ridicule. Appearance Doremi is a fair-skinned girl with bright mulberry colored eyes. She has very long, bright red hair worn in Chignon/Odango, held by pink scrunchies with a single golden musical note pinned to one of them. Her multiple bangs frame the upper part of her face and a bunch of them are centered towards the right. Originally Doremi wore a Carnation Pink T-shirt tucked into her dull pink denim shorts with big pockets on both sides. On top of this was a light purple tank top and she also wore a pair of pale pink socks and white themed tennis shoes with bright pink accents. During the last three series however, she switched her tanktop for a vest with a zipper and pockets, a less baggy pair of denim shorts worn with a belt, pale pink knee length socks, and the same shoes. For swimming, Doremi usually puts on a magenta-red bikini outfit with the bottoms being a pair of shorts. During winter she can be seen with a purple sweater with a puffed deep red vest and pink scarf, a colorful coat, and a brown trench coat with many pockets, dark pink gloves, and a scarf. For bed time, Doremi wears a pair of pale pink pajamas with lavender music notes on them. (For more outfits, visit Doremi Harukaze (Other outfits)) Personality Normally Doremi shows a childish personality with a selfish, simple-minded nature from time to time. She is quick to anger if mocked, taunted, or bothered and be seen as troublesome by everyone. She can be bosy and meddle in others business, but this is only because Doremi feels the need to help others, even if they might be a stranger or someone she doesn't care for. While annoying, this has led her to befriend many who have been drawn to her kind and caring side. Her easy-going and positive nature is seen to be infectious by others, who can't help but smile and laugh when she does. Doremi is very much aware of how bad things can be sometimes, so much so that she considers herself to be very unlucky. She does poorly in school, love, and often winds up getting hurt. But despite these downsides, Doremi can always be seen as hopeful and never ready to give up. She is also very emotional and expressive about her feelings. Normally, Doremi is full of energy and vigour. But there are times where she can be lazy and not want to do anything, causing her to complain and whine if she is forced to. She can also be depressive from time to time, or even self-centered, but she usually does try to put others first. As she grows, Doremi has actually shown to become smarter about things. Her passion for both others and the things she loves has not decreased in the slightest. However, she tends to feel nostalgic and can become sullen when she realizes how slowly her life is moving in comparison to all of her friends while she is still learning to deal with the issues related to growing up. Her temperament has also calmed down greatly, and also her tendency to fall in love as she realizes she happens to have a crush on her old friend, Kotake Tetsuya. While she used to think Magic would solve all of her problems and make everything better, Doremi has since grown out of this mindset. As a Ojamajo Doremi is the pink Ojamajo and the first girl to form the group. She has a pink, bean shaped crystal ball and her yousei is Dodo. Doremi is thought of as the leader and can get envious or concerned when others show her up or perform better. At first she was hesitant about becoming an apprentice, but she changed her mind after realizing she could cast real magic. Like how she is normally, Doremi is also a clumsy witch apprentice. She struggled when it came to very basic spells and they never worked as intended. Her spells originally also fizzed out pretty quickly, especially when she was hungry or flustered. At first Doremi was also in the habit of making greedy spells due to her gluttonous nature. Spells *'Transforming:' ''Pretty Witch Doremichi! *'Spell: 'Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! *'Magical Stage: 'Pirika pirilala, Nobiyakani! *'Royal Patraine: 'Pirika Patraine! Ojamajo Doremi 16 / Ojamajo Doremi 17 Doremi is now a high school student dealing with romance and mending a lot of broken relationships. In terms of appearance Doremi is said to still look the same, though her bangs frame more of her face, while the rest of her hair has shortened severly, having angrily took a pair of scissors to it after dealing with the drama that came from her relationship with Kotake. However she still wears them Odango-stye with the same pink hair scrunchies. Her outfit has gained a minor update, including a tight, light pink elbow length shirt under a lilac Hoodie-style Tee shirt, a very light skirt with single purple line around the hem, pale pink stockings and a pink pair of flats. At the moment Doremi is one of the few girls that isn't dating, but is dealing with a lot of drama. She reveals to the readers at one point that she confessed her returning feelings for Kotake, but he then turned her down. This in turn severely strained their friendship for some time, although it's implied they still care about each other. Because everyone had left, other then Hazuki, Doremi usually spent her time with her, Aiko, keeping in contact with Onpu over the phone until that very year when they lost contact, and emailing Momoko every single day. After re-meeting with Majorika, Aiko and Hazuki convince her to come back to work at the Maho-do with them, rather then choose to work at her friends Steak House, which was what she had already applied for. Currently Doremi is in class with Yada, Takeshi, Yuuji, Yutaka, Sora, Naomi, Nobuko, Kayoko, Aiko, Momoko, and Hana-chan when they both return. As of current, Doremi is still kind of childish and self-attentive, but she's also grown up a lot too and she focuses on a lot more important things. She still doesn't like school, but she's surprisingly gained some knowledge and gets decent grades now. Her relationship with Poppu seems to have taken a few steps backwards again, though it may just be playful teasing. She has been taking plenty of work to find her goals and virtues, even reading and learning about Soccer in order to bond with Kotake. Past When Doremi was a little girl, she was much like Dodo. Very curious about the world around her and kind of clueless. She liked to see new things and often got into them without knowing any better. Her mother taught her how to play the piano, which ended in disaster after Doremi panicked and forgot how to play during a recital. Haruka has also mentioned that when Doremi was a little girl, she acted a lot like Poppu and tried to act mature and adult-like. Soon after Pop arrived, Doremi had become jealous and did not like the attention Pop was given. As a result, Doremi often would snub Pop when she would follow Doremi around and possibly because of this, Doremi wasn't aware of the jealousy and resentment Pop formed for her over years. Family Haruka Harukaze - Doremi's mother, a pianist growing up until injury when she could no longer play. Previously suicidal until realizing she was pregnant with Doremi. Now Haruka spends her time as a housewife who tends to house chores, but enjoys shopping, exercising, or playing the piano again. Haruka is very motherly but like Doremi, has a big temper. Keisuke Harukaze - A writer and fishing enthusiast, Keisuke is a very caring dad who tends to put his interest above mostly everything else, to the annoyance of Haruka. He often brings fish back for dinner and likes to collect fishing lures of many types. Pop Harukaze - '''Doremi's little sister who is said to be much more competent than Doremi in just about everything: Boys, work, friends, school, sports, and even chores. Their relationship had been very strained at first due to the jealousy between the sisters. Often their time together is spent bickering. Relationships '''Hazuki - Because she and Hazuki grew up together since they were little, Doremi is the closest to her. They rarely ever fight but when they do, it tends to hurt the both of them deeply. Hazuki usually attempts to keep Doremi grounded while Doremi gives her encouragement to be more honest. Aiko: At first Doremi disliked Aiko because she was rude and didn't seem to care about other people's feelings. But soon she learned that Aiko wasn't really like this on purpose, and actually very nice. Doremi always lends a supportive shoulder to Aiko in times of need. Onpu: Doremi thinks Onpu is very cute despite her antagonist status and kept trying to convince her to stop using forbidden magic. She shows a dependent side towards Onpu sometimes. Momoko: Doremi was able to befriend Momoko with ease due to them being in the same class. They seem to be similar in more ways then one and due to this, they get along very well. Hana-chan: She is considered to be her main "Mommy" and due to this, she is normally with her. During Dokkan they are often together, and also, near the end of Dokkan, Doremi snapped her out of sadness when she ran away. Her love life One of Doremi's main focuses in life happens to be romance and boys. She falls in love very easily but it seems to never work out. For example: *'Igarashi-Senpai '- Eventual captain/leader of the soccer team, Igarashi was a boy Doremi felt attraction towards for a long time until she overheard him and Maki confess that they had feelings for one-another. While she claims to have given up on him though, she still showed an attraction for him a while after. *'Shingo' - After developing a crush on him, Doremi went fishing with her dad in hopes of getting close to him. But when she attempted to tell him, to her shock she learned he was dating someone else. *'Yutaka' - A tennis player who indirectly turned down Doremi after admitting his crush on Aiko. *'Akatsuki' - Doremi's main crush during Sharp and leader of Flat 4. Doremi was the only ojamajo to have feelings for her counterpart and he seemed to return them. Upon finding out he was actually a bad guy she went into a momentary state of shock and was very hurt by the events. However, after this incident when the group reformed she continued to persue a romantic interest in him until Dokkan when he cheated against Kotake in a game. She chose to go and comfort the upset Kotake and told Akatsuki off for it. *'Kotake' - Having known each other for years, Doremi and Kotake always acted bitterly towards each other. As the series progressed this began to lessen until Kotake finally (indirectly) confessed his feelings for Doremi. Years later in Ojamajo Doremi 16 it's revealed that Kotake was the figure Doremi gave the love letter to in the final scenes of the anime. *'Shuzou Higushi' - An older brother that fell in love with Doremi after Onpu cast magic on him when he caught her transforming. Doremi was instantly smitten with him until eventually learning of this. While hurt she claimed to be fine with it though since she was growing tired of skating. *'Nobou' - The son of a wealthy couple who was the sponsors of a concert Onpu held in Sharp. The boy was handsome, kind, friendly, but a major flirt who hit on all four Ojamajo while they stayed over at the families ranch. Despite Doremi finding out he was a player, she makes claims that it wouldn't work out due to her dislike of cows. Magical Doremi In magical Doremi, Doremi has been renamed "Dorie Goodwyn". Compared to Doremi, Dorie appears to be more clueless about things and has a tendency to yell a lot more and instead of Doremi's normal catchphrase, she will proclaim that she is doomed instead. Her voice appears lower then Doremi's, and she also owned a cat at some point. Other Voice Actors and Names *France: Doremi's name is spelled "DoReMi" and she is voiced by Laurence Saquet. *Germany: DoReMi, voiced by Simone Brahmann. *Hong Kong: Cheunfung DoReMi, voiced by Leung Siuha *Italy: Doremi, voiced by Marcella Silvestri. *Korea: Do Remi, voiced by Bak Yeonghee (1, sharp, and motto) Yang Jeonghwa (Dokkan) *Mexico: Doremi, voiced by Vanessa Acosta and Claudia Mota. *Portugal: Doremi, voiced by Babara Lourenco and Catarina Santos *Spain: Doremi, voiced by Blanca Rada *Taiwan: Shunfeng DoReMi, voiced by Yang Kaikai *English Dub: Dorie Goodwyn, voiced by Amy Palant. Character Songs *Icecream Child *Otome wa Kyuu ni Tomarenai *Pirikapiri Lucky! *Kitto Chanto Onnanoko *「Su」 no Tsuki Koibito Quotes "The worlds most miserable pretty girl has become the world's happiest pretty girl..." "Lucky!" Trivia *''Doremi has a lot of bad luck with both steak and ice cream, two of her favorite foods. '' *''Doremi is the only ojamajo to suffer from non-minor injuries on a common basis. '' *''Doremi has failed to transform twice.'' *''On the cover of what looked to be a chinese video or book, Doremi's shorts and socks were incorrectly colored bright pink.'' *''Doremi and Pop's hair and theme colors are interchangeable. Doremi is pink with red hair, while Pop is red with pink hair. '' *''Doremi gets the most big-mouthed or odd face moments, often used to show her childish side. '' *''Doremi's hair has been shown down in the anime four times:'' #''After a bath in Sharp before putting up her odango.'' #''The final episode of sharp after her crystal ball shattered.'' #''The first episode of Naisho when she transformed into an adult.'' #''A Naisho episode when she was pretending to be a goddess in a fountain, though most of it was extensions from the result of magic. '' *''Doremi shares many similarities with Sailor Moon:'' #''A childish personality'' #''Tempermental'' #''Incredibly clumsy and suffer injuries a lot'' #''Loves food/to eat'' #''Sometimes lazy '' #''Pink is their favorite color'' #''Both are the Leader/main character of their respective series'' #''Both have their respective series named after them'' #''Long hair worn with or in odango'' #''Boy crazy girls who end up with the guy who bullied/teased/harassed them growing up.'' #''Both have an annoying younger sibling. Pop for Doremi and Shingo for Sailor Moon.'' #''Both gain a baby member in their group. Hana-chan for Ojamajo, and Chibi Chibi for Sailor Moon.'' #''Both also have similar relatives who also are alike in terms of behavior and appearance. Pop for Doremi and Chibiusa for Sailor Moon. '' *''Doremi was the oldest witch apprentice until Momoko joined.'' *''Its implied that Doremi has more hair scrunchies other then her normal pair, as it was shown that Hana-chan got her peach winged scrunchies from Doremi.'' *''Doremi is the only Ojamajo with a sibling until Doremi 16 when it's revealed that Hana-chan has a twin sister. '' *''Doremi's first name comes from the first three notes of the "Do-re-mi" scale while the characters of her last name translate as Spring Breeze (Haru = Spring, Kaze = Breeze). '' *''A TCG depicts Doremi cosplaying as Luffy from One Piece.'' *''During the first season group transformation, Doremi's tap is shown to lack detail when they pose. '' *''Doremi first found her love of steak after a bad recital when she was a toddler. '' Screenshots/Gallery For Doremi images, please visit: Doremi Harukaze Gallery Category:Ojamajo Category:Female Category:Apprentice Category:Pink Category:Sibling Category:Witch Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Child Category:Teenager